This Is War (Need OCS! Read 1st chapter)
by WhiteDoveWing
Summary: War between three guilds. Or will they learn to love each other? Taking OCS!
1. OC Sign Up!

OC Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Daily Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Weapons:

Magic Type:

Guild:

Guild Insignia(location and color):

Guild Ranking:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family(if any):

Friends:

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none):

* * *

_Guilds are:_

_-Crystallites(main guild)_

_-Dark Crescent(rival guild)_

_-Stainless Blood(dark guild)_

_Choose any guild and the first 3 acceptable OCs will be s-class! I'm making three OCs, one for each guild, so one of your OCs may be the main character. I will not accept applications that are incomplete or too violent. For Magic Type, don't put what spells he or she can do. Put the __type__ of Magic she or he has. You can post multiple OCs._

_For Crystallites, Your OC's name has to be a type of gem/ crystal but only the first name has to be a gem. The surname(last name) can be anything else. (ex. Ruby, Aquamarine, Bloodstone, Pearl, etc.)_

_Review or PM your OC to me and it has to be in the format provided above, otherwise I will skip your application._

* * *

My OCS

Name: Jade Lilion

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Hair: Light brown with red tips

Eyes: Green

Daily Clothes: Dark denim skinny jeans, plaid jacket with white tank, converse.

Formal Clothes: Dark green floor dress

Swimwear: Green and white bikini

Sleepwear: Sweats and hoodie

Weapons: Sleek silver scythe with a jade embedded in the hilt

Magic Type: Heavenly body magic

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): white on left stomach

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: fruits

Dislikes: carrots, color orange

Family(if any): none

Friends: her guild

Love Life: Was friends with Orion

* * *

Name: Orion Blanc

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Hair: White

Eyes: Black

Daily Clothes: Jeans and black hoodie

Formal Clothes: Normal black and white tux

Swimwear: Black trunks

Sleepwear: Sweats and hoodie

Weapons: Scythe with three stars on hilt

Magic Type: Celestial Spirit, Ice Magic

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia(location and color): Black on chest

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: black stuff

Dislikes: color white

Family(if any): none

Friends: his guild

Love Life: Used to be friends with Jade and had crush on her

* * *

Name: Tear (no surname)

Gender: Female

Age: unknown

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Daily Clothes: White dress with black cloak

Formal Clothes: none

Swimwear: none

Sleepwear: white tank with black leggings

Weapons: none

Magic Type: Death Magic

Guild: Stainless Blood

Guild Insignia(location and color): Red on thigh

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: evil

Dislikes: purity

Family(if any): unknown

Friends: none

Love Life: none.


	2. OCs so Far

These are the OCs that are accepted. If you entered but was NOT accepted, it was because it was incomplete/ and or incorrect (crystal name/nickname please). I wasn't clear on the history/ personality. You can put it but otherwise, I will choose. The s class OCs maker's name is in bold. I only have OCs for Crystallites! If you are willing to make another OC or switch yours over, please do! You can post multiple OCs so go for it! :D

* * *

**NewMusic098's OC:**

Name: Opal ( no last name )

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Short, silver with a shade of sky blue. A little past the shoulders.

Eyes: Heterochromic. Right eye: Blue Left Eye: Yellow

Daily Clothes: White blouse underneath a light blue polo, light-blue knee-length skirt, white leggings, and wears white gloves and brown shoes.

Formal Clothes: None-desu...

Sleepwear: Very large light-blue shirt and tiny white shorts ( shirt can cover it up no problem )

Weapons: Arcane Symbols in the form of cards she keeps with her.

Magic Type: *Magic Arcana (If making up magic is not allowed, then she will have advanced Rune Magic)

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): Peach on back

Guild Ranking: S-Class

Likes: Practicing her magic, reading books, sweets, and peaceful silence

Dislikes: Those who make an enemy out of her friends

Family(if any): Adopted, so none

Friends: *Sting Eucliffe, members of Crystallites

Love Life: Often visits, -or gets visited by-, *Sting.

* * *

**Reitzel-chan's OCs **(not Kimberly):

Name: Horatio (Aragonite) Magno (everyone just calls him Magno since he dislike his first name)

Gender: male

Age: 20

Hair: Brown spiky hair that reaches his shoulders

Eyes: Green eyes

Daily Clothes: A white dress shirt, black pants, grey sneakers and a red scarf

Formal Clothes: His daily clothes just with a black jacket and without the scarf

Swimwear: Orange swimming trunks

Sleepwear: Black pajama bottom

Weapons: he has several knives hidden on his body

Magic Type: magnet magic, with his magic he can create magnetic fields and therefore he can control ferromagnetic, paramagnetic and diamagnetic items. He can also make electromagnetic fields. (Google magnetism if you need in more depth understanding of his powers)

Guild: crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): red and on the back of his hand

Guild Ranking: S-class

Personality: Magno is a calm person who likes to talk with people. He would try to negotiate with someone before attacking them. He loves his little sister and would do anything to protect her. It takes a lot for him to lose his temper but when he does he is really scary.

Likes: Coffee, talking, and his sister

Dislikes: obnoxious people, drunkards and pollen (he is allergic)

History: he grew up in a small town with his parents, he was really interested in magic and there was an old Mage in the town that took him under his wing to teach him magic. When he was twelve his little sister Kimberly was born and he swore to be the best big brother ever. Two years later his parents were killed in a attack by a dark guild and Magno was left with his two year old little sister. He decided to find a guild where he could earn money to take care of his sister and a place where his sister would be taken care of even if he died.

Family(if any): a little sister that he takes care of named Kimberly

Friends: only those in the guild

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none): you can choose but I think it would have been cute for him to have a love interest

His little sister

* * *

Name: Kimberly(Amber) Magno

Nickname: Kim

Gender: female

Age: 6

Hair: long brown hair that reaches her mid back

Eyes: one green and one blue (she is blind on her blue eye)

Daily clothes: A pink sundress and brown flats

Formal wear: a blue dress and some blue flats

Swimwear: a pink bikini

Sleep wear: a yellow night gown with bears

Magic: none (yet, but maybe if the story progresses that far she will learn ice magic)

Guild: she is a honorary member of crystallites

Guild mark: a pink one on her shoulder

Personality: she is a happy and hyper girl that loves to play. She isn't afraid of strangers at all, and likes to talk to new people. She really loves her older brother

Likes: pink, bunnies, flowers

Dislikes: bugs, scary things and when her brother is angry with her

Family: her brother

Friends: other children from school

* * *

**Benthino's OC:**

Name: Quartz Steele

Gender: male

Age: 47

Hair:none

Eyes: Orange/red

Daily Clothes: Heavy steel armour(black) with adamantine coating, horned helm, only showing Eyes, Sharp fingerd gloves.

Formal Clothes: black suit, White shirt, red tie, "fancy shoes", black leather gloves.

Swimwear: A pair of crimson swimming trunks.

Sleepwear: grey boxers

Weapons: Big claymore type sword, two machetes.

Magic Type: Colossus magic.

Guild:Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): Black right fist

Guild Ranking: S

Likes: Rocks, Mountains, battle, his allies and his family.

Dislikes: People not from his family or guild

Family(if any): Raina, Rey.

Friends:Blade Wolf

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none): You choose, Master

* * *

The ones below the s-class is the accepted but NOT s-class. Sorry if you didn't make it but you can make s-class members for Dark Crescent and Stainless Blood! If you added magic spells, they aren't included because they take too much space ^_^' But I will use the spells you include.

* * *

Taliaem's OCs

Name: Emerald Nadias

Gender: female

Age:19

Hair: pale autumn green hair thats goes to her thigh, straight side bangs

Eyes: pale pink eyes with a red outline

Daily Clothes: green cross strap half shirt, white tank top under, green and black mini skirt, black knee socks, green fairyish wings, green shoes, cat green tail, cat green ears

Formal Clothes: pale powdery green dress with emeralds on the button, white ribbons in her hair, hair in french braid, white tights, green flats

Swimwear: blue bikini with a green ribbon on the left cup, red flower on the bottom, hair in ponytail

Sleepwear: green tank top, black boxer shorts, hair in boubou form

Weapons: twin blades she hides in her back.

Magic Type: Chained Witch? (confirm with me please)

Guild: Crystallites

Guild insignia: green and neck  
Guild ranking: A class

Likes: boats, milk,apples,emeralds,friemds,guild,

Dislikes: darkness,dark guilds.

Love Life: Onyx

* * *

Name: Onyx. Yonayo

Age: 19

Gender:male

Hair: shaggy black hair

Eyes: red ruby eyes

Daily Clothes: black denim jacket, black t shirt, black jeans, red shoes, black tail, black wolf ears,

Formal: a black tuxedo with a yellow lilly, black dress shoes , black fedora

Swim: black and red trunks

Sleep: black tank top red boxer shorts

Weapons: two pistols one black, one white.

Guild: crystallites

Guild insigna: black and chest.  
Guild ranking: s class

Likes : ice cream, Emerald,soccer,magic, guild

Dislikes,: dark guilds,peanuts,pudding,darkness

Family: none

Friends: everyone in the guild

Love Life: Emerald

* * *

beyblade-lover's OC

Name: Sapphire (no surname)

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair: Waist long blonde and curly

Eyes: Very light blue

Daily clothes: A lightblue summer dress which reaches the middle of her thights.

Formal clothes: A long sparkling dark blue dress

Swimwear: A blue bikini with White stripes.

Sleepwear: A long white nightgown

Weapons: A cold stare which can freeze anyone

Magic type: Ice magic

Guild: Crystallites

Guild insignia: Light blue on her right shoulder

Guild ranking: A-rank

Likes: animals and children

Dislikes: Darkness

Family: none

Friends: The guild

Love life: (Again you can decide this as well if you decide to use her)


End file.
